A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy
by samsmythe118
Summary: Blaine is being forced to marry for the sake of money but when his needs start becoming too much to handle a friend helps him. In the city is a club with a stage on that stage stands the man of Blaines dreams. Despite everything the happenes the beautiful dancer might be all he needs. Sex,love and drama. The story of Blaine and Fauvette
1. The Hidden Itch

A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter One: The Hidden Itch

Blaine Anderson was a successful man and his soon to be wife, Gwen, was also involved in business. At the age of twenty three Blaine was made a vice president of his father's publishing company and was being forced to engage and soon marry Gwen for financial reasons. Gwen was pretty; she had fair skin with overly bleached hair that came down to her shoulders. She was thin but not a skeleton her eyes were a dark emerald framed with a slim nose and pouty lips. But behind her starlet features was someone possessive and cold hearted.

She was fully aware Blaine was gay but dismissed it whenever the subject had come up, she had attempted to arouse Blaine too many times to count but they all ended in failure. Every minute Blaine was lucky enough to get away from Gwen he spent fantasizing about muscular hands grazing over the curves of his body and hope of being filled with a decent size dick.

One particular lonely day Blaine locked himself in his room with his new toy that his best friend snuck into the house for him. It was and eight inch silver vibrator, it was practically mouth watering when he thought about it being inside him. He began to stroke himself and started imagining it was another man's warm and rough hand doing it for him; he was hard in a matter of seconds. His breathe started to become shallow as he flicked his wrist with each stroke he suddenly let go and reached for the lube hidden between the mattress and box spring of his and Gwen's bed.

He squeezed a reasonable amount onto two of his fingers; he leaned forward onto his knees and reached behind himself slipping his fingers between his cheeks. Once he reached his entrance he began teasing himself and drew circles over the hot ring of muscle he yelped when he finally slid his index finger inside. He started to move it in and out of himself moaning from the sensation and stretch, he started getting impatient so he slipped in his second finger. He missed it, he missed this being filled with something, anything! He scissored his fingers trying to hurry the prepping, he needed that eight inches in him that very moment or he was going to go insane.

He whimpered when he pulled his finger out but immediately grabbed the vibrator that sat on his night stand and slicked it up with the remainder of lube from his fingers. He then placed the tapered end at his entrance pressing slightly, soon enough the end of the vibrator was inside him he them passed his thumb over the control switch. The vibrations immediately shot pleasure through his spine and to the head of his dick, he pressed the vibrator deeper with in him. Four inches of the toy was now within Blaine vibrating and causing him to moan and cry. He moved another inch forward and then-

"Blaine!" It was Gwen, and that was it Blaine's arousal stopped, it was like her voice was an automatic boner kill. He sprung off the bed pulling the toy from his entrance and wrapping it an a washcloth, he then proceeded to put it behind his nightstand. He realized that the lube still lay on the bed and he was full on naked.

"Blaine where are you?" The sound of Gwen's high heels were coming closer. He ran for his bathrobe and shoved the bottle of lube into its pocket, at that exact moment he tied the knot into the robe string Gwen walked into the room.

"Oh there you are, are you getting ready for the dinner party tonight or did you forget?" She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke with a false chipper tone.

"Oh uh y-yeah I was just about to jump in the shower." Blaine responded quickly, Gwen eyed him curiously until her eyes stopped below his waist. Blaine was still half hard and of course Gwen had to notice.

"In the mood for once hm? Well if we didn't only have thirty minutes to get ready I would definitely ride your cock like a bronco but like I said, only thirty minutes." She took a step closer to him.

"Pity." Blaine acted disappointed.

"Just wait until after the party I'll let you fuck me, hard." She winked and turned to walk out the room

Blaine was fully limp now, just the idea of Gwen on top of him and…oh god he didn't even want to think about it and let alone think about what was going to happen tonight. He sighed and turned to go to the bathroom and shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The party was for a new book Anderson Publishers had just released, all Blaine new was that it had something to do with a Hispanic gang and a wolf. Parties like these were always boring the only good thing about them was the free alcohol which Blaine took full advantage of.

Blaine sat at the mini bar gulping down a margarita when he felt a slim elegant hand on his shoulder.

"Hello stranger." A raspy female voice whispered, Blaine turned around in excitement.

"Cherie I haven't seen you in forever." He jumped up from his stool and pulled her into a nice tight hug.

Cherie Jackson was a well known author of multiple Sex Advice books, Blaine met her when she came to the company to publish her second book called _Bisexuality: Two Times The Fun. _She became very close friends with Blaine and became one of the first people to help him with his secret. She gave him a lot of masturbation advice and even gave him the vibrator as a gift she got exclusively from a very well know sex shop in Germany.

"I know honey it's been so long, too long even. How have you been?" She chuckled and took a seat next to him at the bar. She looked great, her raven hair was in a cut into a flawless bob and she wore a tight gray blouse and a high waited black pencil skirt topped off with burgundy stilettos.

"Okay I guess a bit lonely since you were out of the country." He sighed but still held a steady smile.

"Aww I'm sorry I was out exploring different fetishes in Poland you should have seen some of these thing Blaine they would blow your mind how odd they are! My trip got elongated when I had to meet with someone in Texas, an old friend." She smirked.

"Poland? I already heard they can be a bit kinky so I think you can leave out details. So who's the old friend?" He chuckled.

"No one special, I met her in Bosnia she's a contortionist." She smirked and pulled a flask from her clutch.

"Oh did you get to use the toy I got you hmm?" She snickered before taking a gulp of the mysterious liquid in her silver flask.

"Almost, earlier today, but then Gwen came upstairs and…yeah." He sighed and reached for his margarita and sipped from it.

"You've got to be kidding me! Jesus Christ the woman knows your gay but yet she refuses to let you fulfill and feed your natural urges, I swear she needs help." She huffed before proceeding to drink more.

"I know, I just…I need it Cherie it's insane! Not to be too open but I am dying here I haven't been touched by another guy since college. Plus to add on to it Gwen wants to have sex tonight and I don't know how to avoid it."

Cherie eyed him curiously and looked down at her hands and began to think.

"I think I can help so listen up. First I can help you avoid sleeping with her with this." She smirked and lifted her solver flask to his eye level.

"What is that exactly?" an odd smell came from the flask; it was a mixture of gasoline and rubbing alcohol.

"This is moonshine, with her frail body she'll get drunk off a shot glass of this. My friend gave me a jar when I went to Texas it was quite a lovely gift." She giggled.

"Wait isn't that like illegal or something?" He whispered.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as you don't have to go inside her why do you care? And on to my second point, I have an idea that I think will help you get your fill." She chuckled and winked at Blaine, whatever she had in mind was probably very eccentric.

"What would that be?" he asked in a hush voice,

"_HE_ would be named Fauvette." A big grin grew on Cherie's face, whoever Fauvette is must be very interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**You guys will meet Fauvette in the next chapter ;) Can you guess who that is? So yeah this fic is going to be super smutty but it will still have a plot. **

**Preview:**

"_**The Cameo Club would like to introduce you to our own little Fauvette!" The crowd in the small club began to cheer and whistle. All attention was drawn to a single spotlight on the stage with a pole placed in the center. Suddenly a slim body sauntered on to the stage in black boy shorts and shin high bitch boots. **_

"_**Enjoy the show honey…" Cherie purred into Blaine's ear. **_


	2. Cameo Lover

A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter 2: Cameo Lover

Cherie was right once Gwen managed to take a full shot glass of moonshine she was gone so his dick didn't have to go anywhere near her vagina. Cherie helped cart Gwen home but refused to go into detail about the mysterious Fauvette.

"Soon Blaine, soon. Just get her to the bed and we'll discuss my plan." Blaine obeyed he carried the sloppy mess called Gwen to their bedroom and plopped her onto the bed; he removed her shoes slowly to not wake her up. Once her jewelry was off he covered her in blankets and left the room walking down the marble staircase to find Cherie helping herself to their alcohol cabinet in their kitchen.

"Take a seat Blaine sweetheart I'm making Blood Mary's god knows we both need it, I'm still a bit tired from the flight. I came straight from the airport to the party." She chuckled as she danced around the kitchen to find the ingredients needed. Cherie was always good at making drinks and she always could tell when people needed them she was just good at that, reading people.

In a matter of minutes she held two tall glasses filled with the red mixture and sat down at the wooden table, she gladly slid Blaine his drink and took a sip of hers.

"So what is your plan to help me?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"It's simple, tell Gwen your working late tomorrow night when actually your coming to a new spot in town I found before I left." She grinned.

"Would this place be where this Fauvette will be?"

"Exactly the place is called Cameo's, it's a bisexual club I stumbled upon while searching for new toys." She said giddily. Blaine liked talking with Cherie because she was blunt about everything of course the special topic she loved was sex.

"This better not be some weird chains and whips place." Blaine warned and tossed back another gulp of his drink.

"I go to one of those clubs once and you refuse to let me live it down! I had to go it was for research and fun." She exclaimed and smirked.

"Maybe one day I'll forget but other than your odd obsession with flogging, do have anyone special roaming between your sheets these day?" He joked.

"For your information I was flogged by surprise and to be honest…well there is one." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god is Cherie Jackson has a someone! Like one, not two or three but one? Tell me more."

"Well I met them through the contortionist he's a math teacher believe it or not." She was blushing like a innocent school girl (har-har).

"So wait this guy actually has a y'know more I guess acceptable job apart from the other girls and guys you've dated? Wow Cherie, what's he like?" Blaine scooted closer to her and looked at her eagerly.

"More details tomorrow I promise, I need to get my beauty rest and you need to do the same. Make sure you wear something a bit sexy and tighter than you usually do." She winked as she sat up from the table and began to head out the kitchen, Blaine followed.

"What time should I come over?" He asked as she began pulling on her stilettos once again.

"I'll come get you around nine?"

"How will I explain being out so late with work when she knows the amount of drafts I have to go through?"

"Looks like I'll have to send you over the draft for my new book hmm?" She smiled mischievously before placing a friendly kiss to his lips. Cherie was the only women ever allowed to kiss him like that, she was naturally passionate like that and Blaine understood.

"You really have a new book written up already?" He scoffed.

"Don't doubt my skills Blaine Anderson, now you sleep tight and be ready by nine I'll pick you up by the bar two blocks down from your office. Goodnight sweetie." She turned and walked out the door and Blaine simply waved goodbye as she drove away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day didn't start out too well at first when Gwen, despite her hangover, still tried and convince Blaine to have a quickie before he left for work but as usual Blaine forced her off and declined. Once he had escaped Gwen's claws and finally made it to his office he kept himself busy until it was time for him to head out with Cherie out of ten of the drafts he read today he only approved three. It was odd because Cherie didn't fax any kind of draft of her own for him but he let it slide she could have just been joking.

Finally when almost all of the staff was out of the building Blaine got changed into his outfit for the club which consisted of a tight black polo that showed off his muscular arms, dark wash jeans that were rolled up just a bit above the ankle.

He strolled out of his office and down to the street bar to find Cherie standing by her car with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd be early, typical Blaine Anderson." She chuckled and tapped her stiletto clad foot on the ground.

"Now get your tight ass in the car." She chuckled and gestured to her red mustang.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine had been following Cherie through the village for twenty minutes and he had no idea where they were.

"Cherie if I knew that it would take this long to get there I wouldn't have agreed to come." He whined and trudged behind her.

"Stop whining we only have two blocks to go and then we're there." She huffed and sped up her pace.

They were now in a cobble stone area and weaving through alley ways and yet Cherie kept stable and didn't fall, she was a true believer in "the higher the heel the closer to god.".

Soon Blaine saw a purple and orange neon sign that read **Cameo's **hovering over a blue metal door.

"How the hell did you find this place?"

"I told you I was looking for toys there's a sex shop about a block from here and I found this on my way." Cherie quipped before pushing open the door and dragging Blaine inside by the loop of his jeans.

The air was heavy with the scent of cigarettes and…cherries? The walls were a deep plum color accentuated with black Victorian framed mirrors. The bar was illuminated with white tea lights under it and past the part was a dance floor with a few scattered tables. The place was filled with people and couples; there were girls with girls and boy with boy with the occasional straight pairing.

"Take a seat Blaine and I'll go get you a drink don't get to friendly with anyone while I'm gone." Cherie whispered with a smirk and gave him a light push towards one of the tables. He took a seat on one of the metal stools and looked around once more. Way in the front was a small round stage but most of it was covered by black curtains and on both sides of it were to doors one a dark crimson and one black.

"An apple martini for me and straight whiskey for you." Cherie piped up and slid into the seat next to him.

"So what exactly is the whole point of us coming here?" Blaine asked and sipped nonchalantly from his glass.

She seemed like she was going to reply but was interrupted by the low squeak of a microphone, Blaine turned around to see a tall man with blond hair with a microphone in hand.

"Good evening friends and lovers as you all know I am your regular MC David." He wore a content smirk with his hand on his hip.

"Tonight we have a treat for all of you, can you guess what it is?" He chuckled. Blaine shot Cherie a confused look but she simply smiled at him.

"The Cameo Club would like to introduce you to our own little Fauvette!" The crowd in the small club began to cheer and whistle. All attention was immediately drawn to a single spotlight on the stage with a pole placed in the center. Suddenly a slim body sauntered on to the stage in black boy shorts and shin high bitch boots.

"Enjoy the show honey…" Cherie purred into Blaine's ear. Blaine froze in fear along with interest of the person on stage. Slowly a jazzy beat began to emanate through the room.

_**You heard the crickets of the early eve  
>They lurk around the opening in two's and three's<strong>_

The person on stage had a tipped had that his their face as the sashayed over to the pole and placing a firm grip in the center. The audience immediately reacted with cat calls and Blaine simply marveled at the perfect body illuminated on the stage.

_**Clementine told you not to move with the breeze  
>I'll take you down to places where we dare not speak<strong>_

The so called Fauvette gave a small swivel to his hips and dipped the thumb of his free hand playfully into the waistband of his shorts.

_**The red light in the doorway says she's armed  
>But boy go try your luck and you might get pass<strong>_

Fauvette wrapped a single leg around the glimmering metal pole and through his head and shoulders back as he slid his hand from his waistband and up his chest.

_**Step into the dwelling of the liger's mouth  
>Peer into the panic for a kick and swell<strong>_

Blaine saw a small shimmer develop as his hand slid further up his chest, it was a beautiful opalescent glitter that now trailed Fauvette's torso. Men and woman began rushing closer to the stage and Fauvette began to shake his hips feverously with his leg still draped over the pole.

_**You know you shouldn't be there but it's way past bed  
>There's comfort in the fingers of your good intent<strong>_

Blaine was in total utter amazement when the dancer finally rid himself of his black fedora to reveal a beautiful face. A face with nothing but elegant and admirable features, his lips light and pink and his eyes a captivating blue-ish green that was accentuated by black and silver eye makeup.

_**You know you shouldn't be there but your money's all spent  
>You've got your reputation and your good intent<strong>_

Suddenly Fauvette swung himself around the pole making the crowd cheer and at the same time the glitter flew around him.

_**Your good intent**_

Fauvette stood up straight and blew a kisses around the room causing glitter to stick to his lips and sprinkle over the crowd.

_**I know you didn't mean it, boy you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<strong>_

The gorgeous boy began to spin around the pole once more and tossing his head back erotically.

_**I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You're slipping through the fingers of your good intent<strong>_

What happened next was frightening to say the least; Fauvette looked directly at Blaine and winked. **HE WINKED. **Blaine had no idea how to react and didn't have time to before Fauvette returned to dancing. _**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**I know you didn't mean it, though you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<strong>_

Suddenly Blaine watched Fauvette pull out two small rectangular cards from his shorts and twirl them between his fingers aimlessly. The crowd started cheering his name and was practically pawing at him.

_**I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You've got your reputation and your good intent<strong>_

The sudden sound of plastic clattering on their table broke Blaine's focus; turns out Fauvette tossed the two rectangles of red to Blaine's table. Blaine looked up to see Fauvette throwing last minute kisses around the room while shaking his hips; he turned to Blaine and blew him a sepertate kiss. Blaine was frozen in arousal now.

_**Such a good intent**_

An just like that the gorgeous specimen of man disappeared off the stage.

"Cherie what the hell just happened?" he felt like he couldn't breathe almost, Fauvette was literally breathtaking.

"You just saw one of the finest dancers you and I will ever see." She smirked at Blaine's obvious captivation.

"Oh and also we just got backstage access." She chuckled and picked up the two red cards, waving them pas his view.

Blaine was suddenly being pulled out of his seat by Cherie and moving towards the red door. Once thy walked through a single hallway and through a white door will a small silver star on it they were greeted by Fauvette.

"Chérie sweethearth, vous m'avez manqué!" The boy-no man, jumped up from his vanity chair and threw his arms around Cherie.

"Pas autant que vous mon coeur, vous étiez fantastique ce soir, les paillettes donnaient un bel effet."

She replied and returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around him. Blaine realized they were speaking French and had no clue what they were saying. Fauvette pulled away and smiled and turned to his vanity to pick up a small jar of glitter like the kind he used on stage.

"Vraiment je l'ai vu dans un magasin d'artisanat et pensé que ce serait une belle chose à ajouter à mes routines. Je vois que vous avez amené un invité?"

He suddenly turned to Blaine and smirked.

"Oh yes sorry let me introduce you. Blaine this is Fauvette, Fauvette this is my great friend Blaine Anderson." She took a step aside to hint to Blaine so that he could approach Fauvette. Could he even understand English? Fuavette did sound incredibly sexy when speaking French.

"Hello Blaine Anderson." Fauvette purred and Blaine swore his voice was the most heavenly thing he had ever heard.

"H-hi" Blaine slightly whimpered but managed to say clearly.

"A-t-il aprécié le spectacle?" Fauvette turned to Cherie and whispered.

"oui, oui il a aprécié. Je pense que je vais vous laisser faire connaissance tous les deux, hm?" Cherie giggled.

"Oui." Fauvette smirked and Blaine stills stood clueless.

"Blaine I forgot my purse I'll be right back, you two get acquainted." Cherie chuckled before quickly leaving the room. Blaine tried to think quick before everything got awkward.

"H-how did you meet Cherie?" He asked sheepishly.

"I met her at a bar about a year ago when I just arrived here; she's a really great gal." Fauvette replied with a small sweet smile that could kill.

"Yeah." Blaine silently agreed, and they stayed silent like that for a few moments as Blaine looked around the room.

"You're very tense." Fauvette whispered and took a few steps closer to Blaine.

"R-really?" Blaine stuttered the smell of cherries and vanilla wavered off of Fauvettes flawless body.

Fuavette was now toe to toe with Blaine she suddenly reached out a slender hand to pass over Blaine's cheek. Blaine hummed from the feeling and closed his eyes to admire the missed feeling of being touched by another. He felt Fauvettes thumb pass over his lover lip and his hand started to gradually drift down to his neck.

"vous êtes un très bel homme, très beau." He whispered to Blaine.

Blaine heard the door open and a small chuckle ,

"We should get going Blaine we'll come back soon." She giggled and Blaine realized that Fauvette pulled away moments ago.

"au revoir." Fauvette whispered and smirked before turning and walking over to his vanity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The entire ride home Blaine replayed the entire Cameo's experience in his head over and over. Simply remember and going over Fauvettes features in his mind.

"Blaine we're here." Cherie whispered and broke him out of thought, he looked out the window to see his house.

"Thanks for tonight Cherie." He said kindly.

"Don't worry we'll have more nights like this." She chuckled at him as he walked out of the car. He was half way up the entrance stairs when Cherie yelled.

"You got a little glitter on your lips!" She giggled and continued to drive away, Blaine touched his hand to his lips just to pull back and see the opalescent glitter shimmer.

"_Fauvette." _He whispered to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ooo la la Fauvette and Blaine! Sorry if I messed up the French here are the translations:**

"_Cherie sweetheart, I missed your company."_

"_Not as much as I missed you honey, you were wonderful tonight the glitter was a nice touch."_

"_Really? I saw it in a craft store and thought it would be a nice thing to add to my routines. I see you brought a guest."_

"_Did he enjoy the show?"_

"_Yes, yes he did. I think I'll let you two get acquainted" _

"_Yes"_

"_You are a very handsome man, very handsome."_

**Sorry if I messed the translations up please let me know if they are wrong and I'll try and correct them. Oh also just a little hint translate look up "Fauvette" on dictionary [.] com I thought it would be perfect to have that for a stage name in the story. Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	3. Every Move

A wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter 3: Every move

The next night Blaine told Gwen he would be working late again and she simply shrugged since she would be having dinner with her friends that night. The minute she was out the door Blaine ran to his room to find an outfit but before he shot Cherie a quick text.

**B. Anderson**: Come to Cameo's with me?

**C. Jackson: **Sure I need a drink anyway, be at your place in 15

He was a total mess throwing shirts and pants left and right, he simply now stood in front of two different outfits stark naked with only his hair done. Suddenly the roar of a car in the driveway and the sound of the front door opening, Blaine now ran around his room to find a robe incase Gwen came back. The click clack of high heels came closer and Blaine was still naked and then the door opened.

"Phew Blaine honey someone's equipped!" Cherie giggled with a goofy grin Blaine quickly put his hands over his front to hide his dick.

"Hey it's not like I'm going to attack you plus I've see those things so many times I'm not too surprised when one comes into my line of sight, excuse the pun." She chuckled and walked over to sit on the bed and Blaine simply stood there trying his best to keep covered.

"You made one hell of a mess of your closet, nervous? Well luckily I'm here so where this shirt," she tossed him a striped navy long sleeved shirt, "and these pants would look good." She then threw him a pair of gray jeans.

"Now go, I need alcohol in my system and soon." Blaine scurried off to the bathroom giving Cherie a quick flash of his ass.

"Christ Blaine your back side is as attractive as the front! Please tell me you top _and_ bottom!" she expressed loudly.

"Shut up Cherie!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes! And you know you love me!" she giggled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the car ride filled with Cherie making comments about Blaine's appendages they finally reached the club once again Blaine took in the familiar scent of cherries. The bar and dance floor was just as packed as it was the other night. Cherie led him over to the bar and she ordered her usual martini with a wink to the female bar tender, Blaine decided to have rum and coke. While Cherie gawked at the bar tender Blaine scanned the dance floor where he spotted a pair of red shimmery shorts.

Fauvette was seated on top of one of the many tables in the corner with his legs crossed. His shorts were bright crimson, he wore black leather boots that laced up to the knee and topped it off with a tight black tank top. There was a distinct streak of red glitter on his cheekbone Blaine was naturally drawn and decided to approach him.

"H-Hi." Blaine stuttered to catch the beautiful man's attention.

Fauvette turned to him and a winning grin grew on his face he hopped of the table and started to tug Blaine to the center of the dance floor. Fauvette laced his elegant yet sculpted arms around Blaine's neck and started to sway his hips to the music. Blaine was utterly hypnotized the shimmer of Fauvette's shorts and the curves of his body were absolutely mouthwatering. Fauvette must have saw Blaine leering, suddenly he turned around and started to shake push his ass in Blaine's direction. Blaine's dick twitched just at the sight of the perfect shape and the idea Fauvette knew what he was doing. Suddenly he slammed back into Blaine's front causing Blaine to muffle a moan from the friction he caused.

"I-I have to u-use the restroom." Blaine managed to say before running to the men's bathroom and shutting himself inside one of the stalls.

Dammit, Blaine wanted him he did but for some _insane_ reason there was a voice in the back of the head telling him to slow down. Why the hell would he slow down? He wanted-NO- He **needed** to be touched. Blaine was basically now pitching a tent in his pants because he couldn't get the image of Fauvette's ass out of his mind, along with the growing fantasies of Blaine inside him or the other way around.

Blaine quickly undid his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs down to his thighs to let his aching erection free. He licked his palm and reached down to give his cock a long tight stroke causing him tiny whimper. He started to pump over his dick furiously with the image of Fauvette on his hand and knees crawling towards Blaine. Blaine could imagine how pink and tight his asshole would be like and how it would contrast against his porcelain complexion.

Blaine passed his thumb over the rosy head of his dick one time before he was spilling warm cum over his hand. Once he regained control of his breathing and heart rate he used his unsoiled hand to tuck himself back in and pull up his pants. When he walked out of the stall to wash his hands he found Fauvette perched on one of the restroom sinks simply smirking at him.

"How selfish of you Blaine, I wanted to play." He gave a false pout and hopped off the countertop. Blaine quickly hid his cum covered hand behind himself and took a small step back. Fauvette only took two steps closer and retched Blaine's arm from behind his back. He smiled at Blaines hand and licked his lips.

"I-uh-I- I….." Blaine tried to speak before the other man shushed him.

Slowly Fauvette sucked Blaine's forefinger in his mouth and licked lightly ridding the finger of his seed. Blaine was frozen his warm tongue swirled around his finger and then pulled off and hummed in approval. He got closer now so he was now nose to nose with Blaine and smiled.

"I felt it you know? Your cock." He whispered and pulled his middle finger between his lips and licked off the single strip of cum off.

"It was hard." He continued to slip the last two fingers into his mouth and hummed around them causing Blaine to whimper. Blaine saw as his lips stretched over his fingers with the feeling of his tongue swiping over them. When he finally pulled off he bit his lip and smirked.

"And it was big." He winked and turned on his heel to begin sauntering to the door.

"Oh and also next time don't you dare have the fun without me." He purred before opening the door and left.

Blaine was basically breathless because first Fauvette shakes his ass and presses into him and _then _he licks the cum off his hand. He would never forget this or _him _for that matter, Blaine knew that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He didn't see any sign of Fauvette again that night so he decided to go to Cherie, when he did find her she had multiple empty shot glasses in front of her and sat in the same seat she was in when he left.

"Cherie have you seen Fauvette?" he yelled over the music.

"Oh him? H-he said he had something to do tonight so he had to g-go here, have a shot." She slurred and shoved a shot of tequila in his hand.

"Oh no, no, no, Cherie we're are going home you've gone overboard c'mon." Blaine made her stand up and supported her by her waist until they got to the car.

"Blaine? Blaine honey, d-did you have fun?" She asked drunkly from the passenger seat.

"Yes I did." He giggled at his friend.

"Good, good because I knew you would. He likes you ya know, Ku-Fauvette." She hiccupped and slid farther down in her seat.

"Ah ah ah no sit up, your sleeping in the guest room tonight I'm not leaving you alone like this." He scolded as he drove.

"Whatever you say Blainey." She giggled.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Once Cherie was passed out in the guest room Blaine dragged himself into his own bed were Gwen was yet to be in, like he cared. He replayed all the vents from tonight over and over in his head, one thing stuck with him.

"_**Next time don't you dare have the fun without me."**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I would like to give a shout out and some love to ****Vonderfully**** for helping me fix the French in the last chapter! In case anyone was wonder the song from the last chapter is "Good Intent" by Kimbra. Any feedback on this chapter? **


	4. Think Happy Thoughts

**Guess what? There is a bit of corset play in this. I'm so not sorry…**

A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter 4: Think Happy Thoughts

"Blaine!" Blaine jolted awake from the sounds of Gwen screeching his name from the hallway.

"Don't have a bitch fit Princess!" Blaine suddenly heard Cherie yell to Gwen, he sighed and rubbed his eyes before hopping out of bed and walking out to the hallway. Gwen stood in front of the open doorway of the guest room tapping her foot and shooting Blaine a glare.

"Would you like to explain why this lush is in the guestroom?" She put her hands on her hips and huffed. Blaine peered in the room to see Cherie in a towel and her hair dripping wet.

"Cherie and I had a few drinks last night after work and I brought her here so she didn't have to drive and possibly crash." Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You really expect me to believe that? You have a random woman in my house, sleeping in my house, and you just supposedly had drinks together?" Gwen said harshly with accusation.

"Believe it because that's what happened; would you like me to retrieve the trash bin with my hangover vomit in it to prove it to you?" Cherie crossed her arms over her chest and gave Gwen a full on bitch face.

"Cherie is right and how would anything else happen if we were in separate rooms the entire night. So yeah Gwen nothing happened." Blaine stated.

"And you know another reason why nothing happened Princess? Because he's gay! G-A-Y! Gay!" Cherie yelled and through her hands up in the air.

"I have to go to the office." Gwen gritted before turning on her heal and leaving down the stairs.

"Well she really is a wonderful wakeup call." Cherie said sarcastically before turning around and dropping her towel.

"Cherie I know I'm your friend and all plus gay but I don't think I need to see….your lady parts." Blaine said as he suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting.

"Oh please I'm a guest I do what I do naturally at my own home so deal with it. Now can you lend me some clothes I kind of made a mess on my dress from last night." She giggled and turned back around to let Blaine see her full frontal.

"Yeah, sure, whatever just please put a towel over…that." He gestured to her body before jogging away from the room to get her something to wear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once she was fully dressed in Blaine's College t-shirt and a worn out pair of jeans they both headed downstairs to relax and talk. Blaine headed straight to the coffee machine and poured to cups for him and Cherie.

"Keep it black." She stated before sashaying into the living area. Once he was done mixing his coffee he walking into the room to find Cherie placed comfortably on his brown leather couch. He handed her coffee to her and relaxed on the opposite loveseat in the room.

"So Blaine did you have fun with Fauvette last night I can barely remember anything." She giggled and sipped her coffee.

"Define fun?" Blaine said hesitantly and eyed over the room.

"Fun, as in did he ravish you or the other way around?" she chuckled and cocked her head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"Unfortunatley no, no fun." He sighed.

"Why the hell not?" she exclaimed and eyed him like he was insane.

"I-I don't know really I mean, honestly I was dying to touch him but…." Blaine trailed off not knowing how to explain exactly how he felt.

"Don't tell me you letter your little dapper ways be a cockblock. Oh dear lord you did." She groaned and threw her head back dramatically.

"I-I just….I'm scared that-" He stopped himself because what he was thinking, though it was correct, it was delusional.

"Scared of what?" She asked calmly and took a gulp of her coffee.

"I'm scared that if we do _it _that…well that would be all, it would just be one time and I jus-just want it to last." He was being honest, Fauvette was truly beautiful and intriguing and Blaine felt like he just couldn't stand the idea of not being able to see him again. At the same time Blaine thought he couldn't and shouldn't expect more, why would a gorgeous dancer stick around with someone like him.

"Blaine I…" She faded out without another word and Blaine understood. What could she possibly do or say to sooth him, he would just have to see what happens.

After a long draining silence Cherie spoke and rattled up a conversation.

"I'm leaving, tonight, for Venice I'm getting interviewed for a sex column on my last book." She stated quietly letting out a soft sigh.

"How long?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be there a week, I'm staying with a close friend so I'll also be spending time with them. Think you can manage a week without me?" She asked cheekily.

"I handled to months without you, it wasn't easy, but I think I can last a week after that catastrophe." Blaine chuckled.

"You were supposed to say that when I left you felt you couldn't breathe and lusted for my hugs but I guess your answers okay." She giggled.

"Oh well that too." Blaine shrugged sarcastically.

"Smart ass." She quipped.

"You love it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Cherie left the house and said goodbye to Blaine he didn't know what to do it was only a half hour past twelve and he didn't have to work today.

He sighed and began to stalk up to the guest room and clean up the mess Cherie left in the guest bathroom. While he was wiping down the sink clean of his friends stomach contents he peered up to find a small white piece of paper stuck on the mirror.

**Cameos**

**Bar by Day and Entertainment Club by Night**

Blaine chuckled at the tacky red shiny font stamped into the card with devil horns above the O. He twirled it between his fingers only to see Cherie's delicate script on the back of it in black pen.

_Of course you would clean up my mess you silly boy. So to make up for my trail of body fluids go get some drinks, on my tab. Also, Blaine sweetie, say hi to Fauvette to me. _

_Love Cherie xo _

He sighed and read over her not a few more times before leaving the mess and cleaning supplies behind to get ready to go to Cameos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It would be an understatement if Blaine said he was nervous, he was beyond the word nervous. He was going to Cameos during the day, he was going to see Fauvette during the day, and worst part of it all was that he was going _**alone. **_

Blaine was now walking and weaving through the familiar alley ways and corners where Cherie usually leaded him through. Blaine was now padding down the familiar sidewalk that lead to the bar, he smiled as the familiar neon sign and door came into view. It was odd and new, seeing the place in daylight, the sign didn't have its usual glow due to the sunlight and the doors blue was much lighter than he thought. After hesitating for a minute or so Blaine let out a deep breath and opened the door to walk inside.

It all looked the same the decorations, the colors, and there were a few familiar faces from the two times he had been there but it all had a different atmosphere. It wasn't puling with music, sweat and flushed bodies. Only a few people were scattered around the tables and most of the bar counter was filled with people sipping at their drinks and talking with the tenders.

Blaine slowly walked over to the bar and took a seat in one of the free stools he saw someone wearing a fedora crouched down as they arranged something under the bar.

"What can I get you?" a muffled voice came from under the counter.

"Uhm I'll have glass of Jameson." He sighed and peered around the room once as he heard the clatter of the person getting his drink. The beautiful boy he hoped to see was nowhere in sight he sighed once more and turned his focus back to the bar.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar sweet voice ringed forward, Blaine peered up to find Fauvette with his glass of whiskey in hand swirling it teasingly.

"No." He replied with his captivated expression still on his face.

"Good, no competition." Favuette winked before sipping from Blaine's glass. Blaine was completely frozen, the look of Fauvette's Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed from the drink and the small lick of his lips as he set the glass down in front of Blaine.

Blaine took in his appearance; there was no glitter or boy shorts or makeup, just a handsome man in a t-shirt and tight jeans. Even though Fauvette lacked his usual appearance and gimmick he still kept his sexy rate off the chart, Blaine really wanted someone to explain to him how someone in jeans and a shirt could just ooze so much sex appeal.

"So what brings you to a bar at one in the afternoon?" Fauvette asked cheekily.

"_I wanted to see you." _He thought.

"Cherie left an open tab for me to make up for the mess she made in my guestroom." He lied with a chuckle.

"She did that to me too but didn't make up to me with free drinks; I'm going to have to talk to her about that." He smirked.

"Yeah uh she says Hey, she's going to-"

"Venice? Yeah I know she texted me all about it drunkly last night." He giggled.

After a few moments of silence and Blaine squirming under Fauvette's hot stare, it was all broken off when Fauvette suddenly through his legs over the surface of the bar and swinging them lightly aside Blaine's arm.

"Follow me." He ordered quietly to Blaine before hopping off the bar top and walking towards the red door by the stage. Blaine hurried after him and past the door; he came to a halt to grab Blaine's hand before moving on.

Fauvette tugged him into the room where they were formally introduced; surprisingly Fauvette only pulled Blaine passed the array of vanities and chairs to settle in front of another door. It was white and wooden with a copper colored door knob; Fauvette immediately retched the door open and started to tug Blaine up a set of hardwood stairs.

"W-where are we going?" Blaine asked nervously as he tumbled behind the gorgeous man.

"My place." Fauvette chuckled and picked up his pace. Seconds later they were standing in what looked like an apartment.

"You live here?" Blaine asked as he noticed Fauvette didn't bother letting go of his hand.

"Yup home sweet home, take a seat I'll be right back I need your assistance." Blaine reluctantly let go of his hand to sit down on a small white couch up against a redbrick wall as Fauvette sauntered off at what appeared to be a bathroom.

Blaine passed his palms over his knees nervously and slowly eyed over the place. It was very well decorated it seemed like the theme was black and white. The sofa and love seat were white and the small side tables were black topped with striped tall lamps and in the center was a clear glass table with a small black bowl with….ashes in it? Blaine was broke from his observation when Fauvette walked back into the room with an armful of what appeared to be clothes.

"So Mr. Anderson I need your help, help with my performance outfit for tonight." He said slyly and rested the pile of clothes on the white love seat across from Blaine.

"W-what?" Blaine's pulse jumped, what was about to happen?

"You see a few customers have been asking if I can add a few, accessories so to say to my performance outfits." Fauvette replied as he reached behind the loveseat pulling out a long black box.

"Basically, I had to choices, a thong or…" He trailed off as he set the box on top of the small glass table, sliding the ashtray away. Then he slowly tugged the lid off to expose a sea of purple tissue paper, he looked up quickly to smirk at Blaine before pushing away the tissue paper. What Blaine saw immediately made him almost choke on his own saliva.

In the box was a crimson corset with thin black lines tracing the bust edge, Fauvette's elegant and pale fingers traced lightly over the front laces.

"You see the problem is I have no idea what colors to wear with this and what kind of bottoms." He rose slowly from his knees and sauntered over to the pile of clothing. Though Blaine felt like his lungs were being squished by the growing pulse of his heart he was still fully capable of checking out his pert ass.

"I was thinking maybe the typical black or maybe a navy blue?" He turned around on his heel holding to pairs of shorts. Blaine didn't know what to say his mind kept going back to the corset, why the hell was the idea of Fauvette wearing a corset turning him on so much?

"Blaine? Which one do you think I should go with?" Fauvette pulled for his attention once more and took a few small steps closer to Blaine.

"B-both would be- be fine." Blaine managed to choke out.

"Maybe I can wear the black sparkly boy shorts and forget the glitter?" Blaine could only simply nod and gulp at the suggestion due to his imagination running wild.

"Maybe…we should preview it, how does that sound?" Without waiting for a response Fauvette grabbed the box of the table and ran into the bathroom. Now Blaine was sure his heart was going to bust out of his chest and it wasn't helping that he was half hard. Any second now Fauvette was going to walk out with that corset on and Blaine didn't know what he would do.

"I might need your help tying it up!" Fauvette shouted from the bathroom sounding like he was struggling.

Before Blaine could even register his words Fauvette was standing in the center of a room with the corset around his midsection, unlaced.

"A little help?" He gestured to the front with a smirk. Blaine took a deep breath before attempting to stand up but was stopped by Fauvettes hand.

"It might be a little easier if you just sit, I want it tight so you're going to have to pull…real good." Suddenly Blaine had a lap full of beautiful limbs. Fauvettes knees were on the sides of his thighs and his arms drooped lazily, framing the corset.

"Just take the ends of the laces and pull I'll let you know when it's tight enough." Fauvette whispered and grasped Blaine's hands to pull them forward to the laces. With shaking hands Blaine took the laces and gave a small tug, he heard Fauvette hum in approval. Blaine was fully hard now but lucky Fauvette was hovered just enough so he wouldn't feel it. Blaine tugged one more a bit harder than he did at first and looked up at Fauvette's darkened eyes, he smiled.

"A little bit tighter." Fauvette urged and moved his face closer to Blaine's and laid his hands on hi shoulders at the same time. Blaine shivered under his touch and gaze, he tugged once more and Fauvette _whimpered. _

"Come on just a little more I know you can do it you're so….strong." Fauvette whispered feverously and touched his forehead to Blaine's causing his breath to hitch. Blaine felt a surge of control and lust and tugged harshly at the laces, Fauvette through his head back and whimpered once more. Blaine finished off the laces in a small bow, with him feeling confident Blaine took it up a notch and placed a small soft kiss above the top of the corset, his lips meeting the sinfully soft flesh.

"Thank you." Fauvette whispered before slowly sliding off of Blaines lap.

"My breaks over but will you come see me…perform tonight?" Fauvette asked quietly as he took a few steps back towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled confidently and rose from the couch an then proceeded to kiss Fauvette on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"You forgot something." He heard Fauvette yelp; He turned around slowly only to be me by the feeling of Fauvettes warm slips against his own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry if some of you guys don't like the corset idea but there were so many on my dashboard on tumblr and I thought it would be fun to incorporate it in this fic a little but I promise if you don't like it I won't do it again. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think? **


	5. Cover My Eyes

**Finally got some inspiration, and changed my mind, simple as that. Hope there are some people still interested in this story. Enjoy!**

A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter 5: Cover My Eyes

Blaine now sat at home letting the small moments of beauty of Fauvette on his lap play over in his head, and the sensual noises the man had made echoed in his ears.

He had left with just that last kiss and nothing else, he would still the angelic dancer tonight and he was more than excited. He checked his phone, surprised to see no texts from Cherie; he would have to talk to her later about the kiss.

He was about to head upstairs to change into new clothes for when he headed to the clock when the front door open, only to have Gwen walk in.

"Hello darling, you need to change your shirt, your parents are coming for dinner." She said quickly, not even sparing Blaine a glance as she carried grocery bags to the kitchen and checked her phone with her free hand.

The last thing he needed today was to see his parents, he hated surprise dinners like this, and they were always just to make sure Blaine was keeping himself in line.

"I-I can't stay long, I made plans tonight." He said in attempt to stand up for himself and slowly walked into the kitchen to face his horrible excuse for a spouse'.

"With who?" Gwen simply scoffed as she pulled out items from her shopping bags.

"W-wes." He lied.

"Didn't your father tell you that he's not good for your image, really Blaine do you even think anymore?" Gwen snapped, glaring at him, her glares were never affective.

"I think it's up to me to decide who is good or bad for my image." Blaine said calmly and straightened his posture defensively before turning away and heading upstairs.

"Blaine Anderson you get back here!" He heard Gwen yell after him but ignored her.

He quickly changed into something simple, but would catch Fauvette's eyes on stage. A bright green sweater vest over a black polo looked perfect. Just as he was finishing slicking his curls back he heard the loud ring of the house doorbell and panicked.

He looked back at his reflection in his bathroom mirror and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

"….he's still getting dressed; apparently he made plans before he knew about his own parents coming." He heard Gwen chirping from the small library, the place his parents usually took place first before dinner.

"And there his is! My boy!" Blaine saw his mother sit up from the plush loveseat and open her arms wide before rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hi mom." He greeted slowly and patted her back as he looked across the room at his father, distraught looking as always.

"I swear you look more like Grandpa every time I see you." His mother smiled as he pulled away and grabbed him by his bicep to pull him onto the couch.

"Gwennie here was just telling us you made some plans prior to the evening." His father said tightly, his hair even more gray than he remembered and his crow's feet looked deeper.

"Yes, I'm having a few drinks with some old friends." Blaine said calmly and dared to look his father in the eye.

"Hm." The older man simply huffed and turned to smile on Gwen, "Would you happen to have any wine, the one I sent the two of you in bulk from Greece to be exact." He smiled, which was still a grim expression.

"Of course." Gwen bubbled before bouncing off to the kitchen.

"Have the two of you chosen a date yet?" His mother asked excitedly and patted the back of his hand, he glanced at her confusedly for a moment before…oh yeah, he was engaged.

"Uhm no not yet, we've both been pretty busy." He covered, they really didn't even discuss the wedding hypothetically yet, let alone try to chose a date.

"How about the twenty third of August." He father said casually but bitterly, Blaine immediately froze and looked down at his lap to clam himself.

"Richard! We are not doing this again." He heard his mother hiss.

"Doing what? It would be a nice sentiment, you know…in honor of Cooper; he would have loved to see Blaine get married." His father continued.

"He would have wanted me to be happy, he hated Gwen and you know it." Blaine snapped looking back to his father.

"Really? I remember him telling me you two were cute together, just before the accident." Blaine was done at that, he couldn't even look at his father.

"You're a liar." He said darkly before standing up from the couch and heading to the front door.

"Blaine where are you going?" He heard Gwen ask him mid step.

"Out." He mumbled before stepping out and slamming the door behind him and hopping in his car to head to Cameo's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He parked his car before practically power walking to the familiar club, he looked up at the stage to find that he already missed half of Fauvettes routine.

**You touch me,  
>I hear the sound of mandolins<strong>

The song was slow, languid, and sensual just like Fauvettes movements. The sway of his hips teasing and the red glitter lining his eyes sparkled as bright as his eyes. His eyes like a signal at the end of a dark tunnel, Blaine drew closer to the stage, noticing the corset from earlier already discarded but didn't care Fauvette didn't need it to be more sexy.

**You kiss me  
>With your kiss my life begins<strong>

Fauvette swings around the pole slowly before dipping backwards and looking over the crowd, Blaine's heart stops the moment his eyes meet his own. He sees a hint of a smile curl on the dancers lips before he stands up straight again and turns around to touch his back to the silver pole and slide down slowly.

**You're spring to me, all things to me  
>Don't you know, you're life itself!<strong>

The drum beat is loud and powerful after the lyrics and Fauvette shakes his hips perfectly along to it before dropping forward on his hands and knees.

**Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
>Oh, my darling, cling to me<strong>

He slowly crawls down to the edge of the stage and collects a few bills from the crowd before heading directly over to Blaine and settling on his knees in front of him. He passes his glitter covered palms down his chest slowly and smirks down at Blaine.

Blaine wants to pull him off stage, hold him close, and show all of the people in the crowd he belongs to him but he can't. He slowly falls back slowly with his legs under his back as the lights go dark and the song finishes.

**For we're like creatures of the wind, and wild is the wind  
>Wild is the wind<strong>

The crowd explodes in cat calls and clapping, Fauvettes dark form standing up again and disappearing behind the stage curtain making Blaine frown.**  
><strong>

The announcer names the next performer and Blaine turns away from the stage to head over to the bar.

"Glass of Jameson." He orders and taps his fingers along the lighted bar and is surprised his drink is passed to him so quickly. He understands immediately when he sees the small red plastic card under the glass.**  
><strong>

He immediately grabs the card and ignores his drink and headed over to the side door near the stage, one of the bouncers opening it up when he holds up the small red card.

He reaches the small familiar room and finds Fauvette sitting at his vanity like the first night they met. He walks up behind the beautiful brunette, and their eyes meet in the refection in the mirror, Fauvette grins widely and stands up from his seat.

"Blaine," he sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he hands immediately falling on the dancer's waist, "I was scared you weren't going to come." He whispered before leaning in to kiss Blaine's lips softly, making all of his bad feelings just melt away.

"You did beautifully tonight." Blaine whispered to him as he felt the soft contact disappear. He noticed he had closed his eyes and opened them to see Fauvette smiling at him once more, but the smile quickly faded to a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly and cupped Blaine's face.

"Nothing." Blaine lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, you're sad about something." Fauvette said softly, Blaine could only sigh and looked down at the floor as he tried to keep his wall from falling.

"Come with me." The dancer suddenly said and dropped his hands from Blaine's face to grab his hand and pulled him towards the door that led to his apartment. Blaine followed behind him up the stairs, reveling in the warmth and softness of Fauvette's hand until he felt them come to a stop.

They were in front of a bed, Fauvettes bed, Blaine started to panic inside and looked over to the dancer in surprise.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but whenever I'm sad I like to be held until I feel better." He explained simply, his blue eyes sparkling with sincerity. He slowly pulled Blaine onto the bed and pulled him against his robe covered chest, holding him close by his waist and neck.

With everything going on Blaine finally broke down, feeling tears slowly collecting in his eyes and fall down his cheeks before soaking into the silk fabric of Fauvettes robe.

"Oh Blaine, sweet, beautiful Blaine." Fauvette whispered to him and squeezed around him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It was like that for the next half hour until Blaine's eyelids felt heavy and he began to drift to sleep.

"_Blaine you can't let dad affect you so much he doesn't understand anything." _

"_Don't worry Squirt NYU has to let you in."_

"_Dad he doesn't want to go to Harvard! He isn't you so stop trying to make him into you!"_

"_I love you Blaine, you're my little brother I'd do anything for you!"_

"_Blaine…h-help…crashed…"_

_x-x-x-x-x_

**So if anyone is still out there reading this, thank you for sticking with me, and if you are a new reader I hope you like this so far. Please don't hate me for killing off Coop! Things will progress and get better I promise. The song in this chapter is **_**Wild as the Wind – David Bowie's version. **_**The song is super good so I recommend you try and listen to it! Please review!**


	6. Lovers Spit

A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Chapter 6: Lovers Spit

**a/n:** sorry ive been gone, making up for it with this chapter, enjoy the smut ya'll.

Blaine felt like he was cloud nine, surrounded but nothing but soft cushion and warmth and the smell of lavender in the air. He crack his eyes open to see he wasn't in his bed, when he remembered that was just it, Fauvette had held him the whole night until he was asleep. Yet the dancer was nowhere in sight.

Blaine didn't know whether to smile at the closeness him and Fauvette shared or be ashamed at the comfort he needed like a five year old. He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a faint humming from somewhere in the apartment, making him sit up and threw off the covers.

That's when he noticed he was down to his boxers; he looked around the small bedroom area seeing his clothes from last night anywhere. He picked the bed sheet back up and wrapped it around his waist before walking across the apartment to find Fauvette in the kitchenette.

He was only in a blue silk kimono robe with a cigarette dangling between his lips as he hunched over the stove scrambling eggs. Something about the image before him was so adorable, endearing…dangerous.

His presence was recognized before he could admire Fauvette anymore, when the man himself turned around with spatula in hand and a soft smile.

"Good morning." The dancer greeted softly, plucking the cigarette from between his dusky pink lips to exhale a small cloud of smoke.

"Sorry, I rarely smoke, I'm fully aware it's bad for you." Fauvette laughed innocently as he put out the cigarette in the ashtray by the stove.

"Uhm..my clothes.." Blaine started of softly, unsure what else to possibly to say.

"Oh I took them off to be closer, I thought you might need that.." Fauvette said softly before turning back to the eggs shyly, "being close to someone." He finished quietly.

"I-I did." Blaine admitted his grip relaxing around the grip of the bed sheet. "I just didn't want to be walking around your place half naked." He excused.

"Oh well personally I don't mind." Fauvette smiled over his shoulder. "But if you prefer it, they should be dry in a few minutes." He said as he scooped the eggs from the pan onto two plates.

"I know I shouldn't have assumed you want to stay for breakfast, but I thought you might be a bit tuckered out from last night." He smiled warmly as he walked past Blaine to the living room with the plates in hand, setting them down on his coffee table.

"No I am thank you." Blaine said shyly and followed behind him, settling down on the floor, sitting Indian style on the side of the table.

"Oh coffee!" Fauvette said suddenly and slid a plate of eggs over to Blaine quickly before rushing back to the kitchen.

Blaine smiled a little at the man's hospitality even though last night he broke down in his arms. He picked up his fork and stabbed at his plate of eggs before putting some in his mouth and chewing, they were delicious.

Fauvette returned with two mugs in one hand and a small carton with sugar packets in the other. He set them down on the table and settled next to Blaine, making his neck heat up a bit.

They ate for a few moments in silence before Blaine decided to speak up.

"So are you originally from Columbus?" He didn't know what else to ask, but went with it, looking at the dancer softly as he sipped at his coffee.

"No." Fauvette answered with a small sigh, "I'm originally from Lima but I moved here after I graduated."

"How old are you?" Blaine asked.

"I turn twenty three in May." The dancer answered and looked back at Blaine, "What about you?"

"Originally from Westerville, I just turned twenty two." Blaine answered shyly, looking into Fauvettes glistening, curious eyes.

"Yet I never stumbled into you until now." Fauvette said with a small laugh.

"Do you mind if I ask, how you…started uh.." Blaine attempted to ask but was cut off.

"Stripping?" Fauvette filled in; Blaine only nodded and rested down his fork to listen.

"Being a busboy didn't pay the bills and I had no extra for my savings account. This job pays well and the attention isn't so bad either. I got a job and a place to live all at once, nothing could beat it." He explained softly, toying with his fingers in his lap.

"But you're so…" Blaine attempted to start.

"Young, innocent, skinny?" Fauvette huffed out bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Beautiful." Blaine blurted out, making the angelic man look back up at him in surprise.

Was he naïve? Having more than lust for a male stripper? Feeling some kind of empathy for Fauvette, for seeing past the boy shorts and body glitter? God, Blaine truly wish Cherie was here to help him.

They were silent for a few beats as if frozen, their eyes never losing connection, until Fauvette slowly moved closer to Blaine. Resting his warm hand at the center of Blaine's chest to keep balance the dancer pressed their lips together.

Magnified by the small tension, this kiss was so different then the other one they shared, it was pure spark.

Blaine brought his hand up to rest at the small of Fauvettes back as the slender dancer through his leg over the other side of Blaine's lap. Blaine kissed back slowly, as his other hand let go of the nervous grip of the bed sheet and fell into place at Fauvettes hip.

Fauvette let out a small hum letting Blaine know he felt as good as him while they kissed. Blaine took a chance and licked over Fauvettes bottom lip, apparently the key to making him lose control. Immediately the angelic man deepened the kiss, turning it to a simple but beautiful touch of the lips into a battle of dominance. Clashing of tongues and lips, Blaine felt heat rising in his chest as he kept kissing Fauvette, letting his arms slide completely wrap around the man's slips waist to pull him close.

Fauvette suddenly pulled away, causing Blaine to open his eyes only to find the man in his lap smirking at him. Then he realized why, he was hard, and Fauvettte's ass was over his crotch.

The dancer swerved his hips a little making Blaine groan and grip a little tighter around the man's waist. An expression of satisfaction on Fauvettes face as he watched Blaine react.

"We should move to my bed." Fauvette said in a sultry tone, Blaine barley pulled out of the cloudiness of arousal in his brain to hear before nodding.

The blue eyed man smirked at stood up from Blaine's lap, making his arms fall from his waist, until he reached for his hand and pulled him up to stand. The sheet was abandoned at the floor and Blaine's arousal was truly prominent now that he was down to his boxers.

With a boyish laugh Fauvette pulled him towards the bedroom before pushing him lightly down on the edge of the bed to sit. Blaine watched as he settled in front of him, playing with the silk tie of his robe with a teasing smile.

Only with a gentle tug the tie came undone and the robe fell open slightly in the front, the familiar expanse of Fauvettes chest exposed and his own erection visible making Blaine gulp. The thing was, Fauvettes wasn't wearing underwear with made the image before Blaine so much more impacting.

As if reading Blaine' mind Fauvette shoulders the kimono robe off letting it drop to the floor before he straddled Blaine's lap again. Blaine whimpered, feeling the tip of Fauvettes cock bump against his stomach. Immediately Blaine reached between them to grip the base of the dancer cock only to make him admit a wanton moan that was music to Blaine's ears.

Fauvette started to grind his ass down on Blaine's cock through his boxer briefs as Blaine pulled together all of his self control to start stroking him slowly.

"Mmm Blaine." Fauvette breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning forward and kissed the side of Blaine's jaw. Blaine only hummed in response as he continued to jerk the lithe man off, biting his lips from the sensation shooting through his cock as Fauvette grinded down on him.

Blaine missed this, the weight and warmth of a cock in his hand, the firmness of a man against him. He quickly took his hand away to spit into his palm before returning it to Fauvettes cock, his strokes more slick and fast.

"Oh Fuck." Fauvette suddenly moaned and gripped Blaine's shoulders and grinded down particularly hard over Blaine's dick.

"Shit, you're so perfect." Blaine breathed out, "Wanna see you cum." He groaned and flicking his wrist now as he stroked Fauvette.

"Yes, yes…" Fauvette whined as he through his head back, his hips twitching with each stroke as Blaine stroked him closer to orgasm. Blaine took the opportunity to lean forward and nip and suck at Fauvettes long, elegant neck, the salty skin puling under his teeth and tongue.

The small whimpers and curses under Fauvettes breathe was so sexy to Blaine, as if he was shy to let himself go. Blaine was close, with ever movement of Fauvettes ass over his groin and ever little moan spilling from his lips he drew closer.

"I-I'm close fuck." Fauvette moaned biting his lip and pressing his forehead against Blaine's, their eyes connecting.

"God, m-me too, let go, its okay." Blaine urged as he looked into the dancers lust blown pupils with a ring of stormy gray around it.

A final moan, a final stroke, and a final swivel and both of the men were gone. Fauvette was saying Blaine's name like a prayer as he spilled his cum over Blaine's fist. Blaine groaning with his fingertips digging into Fauvettes back to hold him steady came in his underwear with Fauvettes ass resting over his groin.

Blaine felt like he had seen heaven, the blissful aftershocks of their orgasms and their passionate eye contact magnified everything for them. Fauvettes breathing slowed and he wet his lips before pressing his lips to Blaine's ever so gently, every inch of their bodies feeling as if full of static.

"I'll get us something to clean up." Fauvette whispered softly to Blaine as he pulled away, slowly slipping from his lap with a small smile and walking into his bathroom.

Blaine definitely watched his bare ass sway with each step before falling back on the back, completely spent and in bliss. He ran his clean hand through his curls before reaching for the waist band of his boxers to pull them off, as his cum began to feel a bit gross against him.

That's when Fauvette returned stopping for a second to look over Blaine before biting his lip and sitting on the side edge of the bed. Blaine watched as he dragged the damp rag over each of his fingers gently, ridding them of the sign of how Blaine made him let go.

Once he was done, Fauvette placed the rag on his night stand before pulling out his drawer and pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Do you mind?" The angelic man asked Blaine's softly, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead.

"No." Blaine shook his head softly and settled up on his shoulders as Fauvette crawled up to the headboard to sit against it and stretch his legs out. He pulled a cigarette from the box and placed it between his lips, looking at Blaine before lighting it.

Blaine bit his lip and sat up and followed after Fauvette taking place next to him against the headboard and crossing his legs. He felt they were a bit past being ashamed of seeing each other naked. He watched as Fauvette inhaled the tobacco and paper of the cigarette turning into ash before he pulled it away from his lips and exhaled the smoke. It was interesting, how one moment he was so boyish and the next he was a grown man that Blaine wanted to ravish.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Fauvette turned his head to Blaine as his cigarette dangled daintily between his fingers.

"No." Blaine said with a small shrug.

"What made you upset last night?" Fauvette asked quietly before taking the cigarette to his lips again, inhaling then exhaling, Blaine gulped nervously.

"Bad memories." He answered vaguely, "I'll tell you more when…if I get to know you better." He said softly, hoping not to upset or offend the dancer. But Fauvette only nodded before inhaling from cigarette again and noticed Blaine watching him. On exhale he held the cigarette out to Blaine, hesitantly Blaine's took it and put it between his lips.

One inhale and he felt the heat of the smoke going into his lungs, pulling the cigarette away he held it in before breathing out.

"I haven't smoke since this one time in high school." He admitted as he handed the cigarette back to Fauvette as he chuckled at him.

"It's kind of relaxing." Fauvette shrugged with a small smile, Blaine smiled back and let his head fall back against the headboard as he felt the nicotine making him feel a bit lightheaded.

"What's your real name?" Blaine asked cloudily as he looked back over to Fauvette.

The dancer smiled at him as he let the smoke out his nose, which was adorable in a way, making Blaine smile a little.

"I'll tell you when I get to know you better." Fauvette replied softly and flicked the ashes off his cigarette over at the side of the bed. "And as much as I would love to do that today, have to man the bar today and put on a show tonight." He said with a small pout.

Blaine only reached and cupped his face and kissed him softly, tasting the tobacco on his tongue.

"I could come back tonight, watch you dance, and then we can do this again maybe?" He whispered hopefully to the dancer as he pulled away.

Fauvette smiled and nodded, "Okay." He whispered back, "I'll get you your clothes." He said before sitting up from the bed and heading out of the bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fauvette let Blaine get dressed as he took a shower and also lent him a pair of sparkly briefs. Blaine smiled as he zipped up his pants, hiding away the red bejeweled underwear before pulling on his shirt. Just as he began doing the buttons Fauvette walked in wearing only jeans with his hair down perfectly. He smiled at Blaine and walked up to him, gently pushing his hands away to do up the rest of his shirt buttons before leaning in to kiss him chastely.

"This morning was amazing, and I can't wait to see you tonight." The dancer said softly to him making him smile.

"Neither can I." Blaine grinned and dragged his hand over Fauvettes bare side, and felt him shiver under his palm.

They said 'goodbye' before Blaine finally left, walking through the back door of the bar and to his car. Blaine checked the time on his phone, Gwen was going to be pissed, but it was worth it.

**Once again I'm late and im so, so sorry for that. So much has been going on you guys wouldn't believe. Im going to try and at least get a new chapter up every weekend, this kind of ended a bit odd but I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think? Whats in the future for Fauvette and Blaine? What was both of their pasts like? All shall be answered soon! Please review!**


End file.
